igno_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Igno Cards Wiki
Igno Cards! "Igno Cards" is a game that I created and own the rights to. I once had a dream of this becoming a big card game with an anime, just like Yugioh, Duel Masters, Cardfight Vanguard, and all the other classics. Nowadays I find the dream unrealistic, but it would be tragic if all the stuff I made up was lost. On this page I explain both the plans for the rules, the cards, and ideas for the anime. Both for myself to look back on but also so other people can see them. Although this is not an official game, I retain all the rights for this game and the cards! If I happen to see anyone who stole the entire idea for the game, law and defimation will follow. All the evidence is already up on this page. 'What is the game about?' This card game is meant for a 1-on-1 match, but you can play more people if desired. You start with 75 health, from there the goal is to get your opponents health down to 0 OR heal your own health up to 101 health. This means that there is two win-conditions and two lose-conditions, which allow for more tactics to involved. You can deal and heal damage via Monster-Cards and Magic-Cards the only two card types in the game. Monster-cards have attack and life points, which they battle each other with. Some of them have effects and some don't. Magic-cards always have an effect but never any attack or life point. Magic-cards is meant to help you out, where as Monster-cards is supposed to be the main focus, and do the damage. Monsters can attack your opponent if he/she happens to have no monsters on the field. Monsters can be of 6 different element types: darkness, earth, electrical, fire, water and wind. Monsters of the same element type might have effects that help out each other, so having monsters of the same element type is a good idea. 'Rules:' Basics (How to start): Each player draws 4 cards from their deck (which must contain between 44-50 cards). A coin can be tossed to decide who starts. You and the opponent switch turns (1 turn each) and every turn you must draw another a card (unless an effect says otherwise). Some effects may let you draw mutiple cards, but you can only have a total of 9 cards in your hand! All cards above your 9 limit, must be discarded to your graveyard instantly. Each turn you can only play 1 Monster-card and 1 Magic-cards (unless an effect says otherwise)! You can only attack directly or other monsters after you summoned a monster and or played a magic card! Health: Once a new match starts, all participating players start with 75 health. If you manage to bring your opponents health to 0 or your own to 101 you win the game, same goes for your opponent (101 or above). There can be no exception to these two win- and lose-conditions. Monsters and attacking: Monster-cards cannot attack the same turn they are summoned! You must wait until your next turn before the monster can attack. Monsters have base stats "attack" and "life" points. When a monster you control attacks, the attack points of the attacking monster is to be subtracted from the monster being attacked. When a monster attacks, it recieves no damage for permorming the attack. Example: Monster a'': 4 attack and 3 life, monster ''b: 3 attack and 5 life. If monster a'' attacks: no one dies, but monster ''b goes down to 1 life point (5-4=1). If monster b'' attacks monster ''a dies (3-3=0). Once a monster is killed it goes to the graveyard. These cards are dead and is no longer in play. The only way they can come back into play is via an effect of another card. All cards in the graveyard should be placed facing upwards so your enemy can see them. If your opponent have no monsters on his/her side of the field, you can perform a "direct attack". When done the attack points of the attacking monster is subtracted from your opponents life points. Example: if monster a'' attacked someone at the start of a game, the result will be as shown here (75-4=71 health). If your enemy has a monster or more on the field you MUST attack and kill the monster/monsters before you can attack directly (unless an effect says otherwise). 1 monster can only attack once per turn, although it is possible that some effects will let you attack more than once. '''Use of magic-cards:' The effect of a magic-card can only be used once and after the magic-card is played, it goes directly to the graveyard. If you somehow can get a magic-card back from the graveyard it is of course okay to use the card again. Some magic-card can have an effect that says "As long as this card is on the field" or "When this card is on the field", those magic-cards stay on the field until they get destroyed or until the effect is irrelevant. As soon as these magic-cards cannot stay on the field anymore they go to graveyard aswell. "Instant": Some Magic cards can say "Instant", this means you can play them during your opponents turn aswell as your own. If you play them during your own turn it counts as the 1 magic card you are allowed to play that turn, while if you play it during your opponents turn it does not affect the magic card you can play during your turn. Monster "series" and discarding: Monsters are put into 3 different classes depending on how powerful they are. These classes are called "series". A series 1 monster can be summoned without discarding any other cards. Series 1 monster are the least powerful of the classes. Series 2 monsters require you to discard a monster from the field (atleast the majority of the time from the field). This means that series 2 monster can only be summoned by discarding a series 1 monster for it, and you cannot use another series 2 or 3 monster. That is the only way it can be summoned (unless an effect says otherwise). This is purely because the monsters are more powerful. Series 3 monsters requires 2 series 1 monsters OR 1 series 2 monster discarded for its summoning. These are the most powerful cards, therefore they are the hardest to bring out. Both ways you are discarding 2 cards in the process of summoning this card: series 1 > series 2 > series 3 OR, series 1 + series 1 > series 3. It must be either of these to ways and can not be done in other ways with other cards. When a monster is summoned by discarding other card/cards it cannot attack until your next turn, just like when you summon a series 1 monster. Magic-cards are also classified into 2 different series, but there is absolutely no requirements for playing a card from either of the Magic-cards series. When you succesfully summoned a monster all the discarded card/cards goes directly to the graveyard and are no longer in play on the field. Series and deck limits: You can't have as many copies of the powerful cards as you can with the weaker cards! Down below is written the restrictions for all the different series. Some cards may have further restrictions if they are too powerful for their series. In such a case the cards will always be listed on The Igno Cards Banlist. Series 1 monster: You can have a maximum of 3 copies of the same series 1 monster in your deck. Series 2 monster: You can have a maximum of 2 copies of the same series 2 monster in your deck. Series 3 monster: You can have a maximum of 1 specific series 3 monster in your deck. Series 1 Magic-cards: You can have a maximum of 2 copies of the same series 1 Magic-cards in your deck. Series 2 Magic-cards: You can have a maximum of 1 card of a specific series 2 Magic-cards in your deck. These rules does not limit how many different monsters of the same series you are allowed to have in your deck. If you have 50 different series 3 monsters for an example, you could make a deck with all of them. How many cards do you need of the different series? It is recommended that your deck contains the number of different series mentioned here: 14-19 Magic-cards, 15-18 series 1 monsters, 8-12 series 2 monsters, and 2-6 series 3 monsters. But in the end you can decide what's best for your deck. Mulligan: You have the option to use the Igno Cards mulligan system once per game. Once per game: when you draw your opening hand, you can shuffle 1 card from your hand into the deck and draw 1 new card. Out of cards: If you run out of cards, you must shuffle all cards from your graveyard and set them facedown as your deck, everytime you draw a card from now on you lose 15 health. "This card takes no damage from its first battle": When a card has an effect which says: this card takes no damage from its first battle, it means it takes no damage from its first time being attacked by an enemy monster. And NOT from its first battle in if you attack with the card first, because a card does not take damage when it attacks, only when it is attacked. Counter Spell: Counter spell does not negate the activation of another magic-card, it just destroys the magic-card that is getting played. Magic consumer negates the effects and therefore destroys it aswell. Therefore Counter Spell works best on magic-cards that stays on the field. Cards Here is everything about the actual cards in the card game. Rarities for the cards and all Igno Card packs: ICP The banlist along with latest news is always to find right here: News The Igno Cards Banlist ICP Anime Here is all the ideas for my anime series for the Igno Cards game: The story through episodes: plot Here is the characters and their decks: Igno Cards Characters Mythology from the series can be read here: Igno Card Monsters Mythology The top 10 anticipated best Igno Card fights in the whole anime (theoretically) Top 10 Igno Card Fights! Category:Browse